We Meet Again
by knoelle89
Summary: Joint effort with AshEllie. Written before book 6. Ron and Hermione break up after 7th year. They are now aurors and have been assigned on a mission together. What happens when their plane crashes on an island?
1. At the beginning

Chapter one: Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books. This is just for fun. If I did own Harry Potter… why would I be writing fan fictions on here? lol

(A.N. The first part here takes place just before graduation and Ron and Hermione have been dating all of seventh year.)

Hermione and Ron were snuggling on the couch in the common room, Hermione reading her book and Rom just sitting there watching the fire. Out of the silence Ron spoke,

"I can't believe that tomorrow, we are graduating! We have been here so long, it will be strange!"

"Shhhh Ron, I'm reading! It's a really good part too!" Ron, being used to this just rolled his eyes and continued to sit silently.

The next day passed quickly, everyone was preparing for the graduation ceremony. At 4:00, Hermione set upstairs to get ready,

"You need two hours to get ready?"

'"If you want me to look pretty, yes!"

"Oh but you already are, 'Mione!" Ron said in a teasing voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued up to the girls' dormitories.

At 5:45, Ron was ready in the common room for Hermione. Ron looked up and saw her coming down the stairs. She was wearing light blue dress robes with her hair pulled back into a loose but very elegant bun and according to Ron she looked,

" Absolutely gorgeous Hermione!" Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek then giving her his hand said,

"Shall we go down then?" Hermione smiled taking his hand they headed to the great hall where the graduation ceremony would take place.

The graduation ceremony was great. Everyone there including Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were still not used to "all that magic stuff!" When the ceremony was over, the parents went home or to bed in a room at Hogwarts and the dancing started. Hermione and Ron danced and partied for a long time.

"I am going to go get us some drinks." Ron said after dancing a while. Hermione went and sat at a table to wait. As she was waiting, Terry Boot came over too her table.

"Hi Terry."

"Hi Hermione, you look hot tonight!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione was taken aback.

"You heard what I said!" Terry seemed to have been drinking.

"Well I don't appreciate that Terry! You know that I have a boyfriend!" Hermione was outraged Terry didn't seem to care. He gave Hermione a hug and then decided to give her a kiss. As he did this, Hermione saw Ron glare at her and before she could do anything, Ron had stormed off.

" I can't believe you just did that!" Hermione yelled and then slapped him on the face. She ran off to find Ron.

Hermione looked all over for Ron and finally found him outside on the bench by the lake.

"Ron!" He didn't answer, "Ron, look at me, please!"

"Don't talk to me Hermione! You said you loved me!"

"But Ron! It wasn't me! It was - he said - he did - I didn't - I said-"

"Yeah O.K. sure Hermione, you go be with that Boot guy is you really want to be! But leave me alone! We're over!"

"But Ron-"

"No! Just go!"

A/N: O.K. end of the first chapter! What do you think? O.K. wellI want reviews!PLEASE:)


	2. We Meet Again

Summary: Ron and Hermione were going out all of seventh year and broke-up at graduation. They both become aurors and 5 years later they are assigned on a job together. They are to take a plane to australia, but what will happen when the plane crashes and everyone dies but them? R&R!

Chapter 2 We Meet Again!

Disclaimer: Same as the Last Chapter, I own nothing except for Morticka Williams. I made her up. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

(A/N This is five years later. Hermione and Ron have not seen each other since they left Hogwarts but they have both become aurors.)

_Miss Granger,_

_We have a new mission for you which will be started right away. Please report to the Ministry of Magic as soon as you receive this letter. You will meet the agent you will be working with when you arrive. _

_Morticka Williams,_

_Head Office of Wizard Protection_

Hermione folded up the letter and apparated straight to her office at the Ministry and then walked to the Head office of Morticka Williams. As she neared the office she could hear two voices coming from within. _The other auror must already be there,_ she thought as she put her hand on the doorknob. She opened up the door to the office only to find,

"Ahh Miss Granger! This is Mr. Ronald Weasley. Ron, this is Miss HermioneGranger! You two will be working on this assignment together."

Hermione stood there stunned. Ron glaring at Hermione tried to pretend he didn't know her and held out his hand to be shaken. But Hermione didn't notice, she was still staring at Ron's face, completely surprised.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?" Hermione realized what she was doing and quickly took Ron's hand to shake it; she still got that tingly feeling when she touched his skin, one that she hadn't gelt since she left Hogwarts.

"Umm no, Ms. Williams, I am fine!" When Morticka looked away, Ron leaned over in a harsh whisper and said,

"What are _you_ doing here?" But at that point Morticka looked back and Hermione just shook her head.

A/N okay, I know that was kind of short but that is okay! Review,review,review!


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3: The Mission

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for Morticka Williams, 'cause I made her up!

"Your mission is to take a plane to Australia. There you will meet up with some other agents who are already there. You must find and catch a death eater who escaped Azkaban and was last seen somewhere in Australia. His name isDraco Malfoy." At that Hermione and Ron exchanged glances then remembering he was mad at Hermione, Ron looked away. Morticka continued,

"Here are your plane tickets, you will be leaving on the plane tomorrow morning at 9:00. A driver will be at the minisrty at 7:00 to drive you to the airport. Be sure to be in my office by 6:45 tomorrow morning. that will be all. I will leave you two to get to know eachother." She said as she walked to the door,"Goodbye."

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Ron I am an auror, so are you, and we have been assigned to do this job. I don't feel like arguing about what happened five years ago, okay?"

"Well Hermione, I am still angry with you!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you that I never did anything! Are you too thick to see that?"

"Well what am I supposed to believe, Hermione? Hmm?"

"Ron, just forget it right now, okay! I will see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye then." Ron watched Hermione disapparate from the room and soon after followed suit.

A/N: I seem to be writing some really short chapters lol...Review XD


	4. CRASH!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... J.K. does though!

Hermione woke up at 5:30 next morning. She got up and showered and got ready to leave. Hermione was feeling slightly nervous of having to spend all this time with Ron because, what is she supposed to say or do?

Once she was ready, Hermione Dissapparated to the ministry to find Morticka waiting there and no sign of Ron. _The usual Ron thing to do,_ she thought, _He's _always_ late! _She took a seat and waited. Finally at the last possible moment, Ron apparated into the office.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr.Weasley." Morticka said.

"Sorry, woke up late!" At this Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well you two better hurry up! you ride will be waiting for you by now.Good luck."

Ron and Hermione were soon boarding the plane. As the plane took off, Ron started to worry,

"This _can't_ be safe! It's muggle travel, how's it possibly reliable!"

"Honestly Ron, it' fine I've been on one before, they are perfectly safe!"

After that, they sat in silence for almost and hour and a half with nothing really to say. Just then, Ron decided it was a good time to speak up,

"So, are you still with him?"

"Who?" Hermione asked confused.

"You know, that Boot kid."

"What! I never even liked him Ron! How thick can you be?" Hermione yelled that and suddenly remembered they were still on a plane and quickly covered her mouth. Ron glared at her but didn't say anything because by now, all the eyes aboard the plane were on them. Both Ron and Hermione turned as red as Ron's hair.

They sat in silence, Hermione reading a book, Ron sitting, staring out the window, very pale and nervous, knowing that travelling the muggle way was a bad idea.

Soon after, a voice came over the announcements,

"We are having some minor technical difficulties, please do up your seatbelts and sit tight, everything will be fine"

"Oh, I'm sooo Bloody sure!"

"Oh, shut-up Ron!"

The plane then seemed to have lost control. It swerved and started to go downwards very fast. Ron was screaming and then out of his scream yelled,

"See Mione, told you so!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Hermione yelled back out of her scream.

Ron swam up to the shore dragging Hermione with him. He lay her down on the sand and looked at her,

"Mione? Mione? Are you O.K.?" Hermione then coughed and opened her eyes.

"Yes I'm okay, what happened?"

"The plane crashed, I think we are on an island. I can't find my wand, do you still have yours?" Hermione searched her pockets for her wand,

"No! I'ts not here! This means we are stuck here now! Ron what are we going to do?" Just then Ron screamed,

"Ahhhhhhhh! A snake, look, it's a snake!"

"Honestly, are we in grade two? It's just a vine! A vine! Now come back over here!" Ron blushing at his mistake walked back over to where Hermione was standing.

A/N: There Chapter 4 is done! finally! Yay!


	5. Lost

Chapter 5: Lost.

Disclaimer: Same old thing… J.K. Rowling can take all the credit for the characters…

" Ron! Ron, where are you?"

"Over here. I'm just doing some exploring."

"We don't have time to go exploring, we need to be rescued." Hermione was searching for rocks along the ground to scrape together and make a fire.

"We need to be sure that this is really an uninhabited island though!" Ron explained.

"Wow Ron! That's a pretty big word for you!"

"Oh shut up!" Ron said defensively, " just because I don't spend every waking moment reading doesn't make me dumb!" He started looking around for rocks as well to help start a fire. Hermione gathered some dry leaves and started to scrape two rocks together creating sparks.

"Wow! Hermione you sure do know a lot about the muggle ways!" Ron said sounding impressed.

"Duh Ron! I was born a muggle remember?" "Oh yeah" The fire started and Ron went into the forest to see if he could find any more wood.

By the time sunset came, the fire was very tall and hot enough to cook a meal. Ron came back from the water's edge with two fish in his hand to cook for dinner.

"Since when can you fish?" Hermione asked Ron sounding a little confused.

"Shut up! It's a fan fiction, I can do anything in fan fictions!"

The two sat in silence while Hermione cooked the fish. When the fish was cooked they sat there eating in silence until Ron couldn't stand it anymore.

" So how's your relationship with Terry going?"

"Ron what are you on about? As I said before I don't have a relationship with Terry. I never did and never will. As a matter of fact I don't think I ever could date anyone else." Hermione sounded like she was about to cry.

"Why not?" That was all Ron could think of to say.

"Because, Ron. I love you. I always have. Not that you care though. You probably have a much prettier girlfriend back at home."

"That's not true! Of course I have tried to date some people but I didn't like them the same. I would have stayed with you but you had to ruin it."

"Terry was drunk that night, Ron. It's not like I pounced on him the moment you left! He took control of me but I put up the fight after you left. If you don't want to believe me, fine. I'm going to bed."

"Fine!" Ron yelled back. Hermione curled up into a ball on the ground with her back to Ron. That had got Ron thinking. _What if Hermione really is telling the truth?_ (AN: duh!) _Should I apologize? Would she forgive me?_

"Hermione?" he whispered. But she seemed to be asleep already. _That's okay. I'll tell her in the morning._

But When Ron woke up the next morning he looked over only to find Hermione missing…


	6. Our Queen

AN: Wow I haven't updated in almost a month! That's crazy! I just updated "The First War" I have been so busy that I haven't had anytime to type this stuff up! And now I am going away in a couple of days and I won't be back until the 31st so I better get writing:P

Disclaimer: Once Again, sadly enough, I own none of JK Rowling's brilliant stufftear

"Hermione? Hermione, are you there? Where did you go?" When Hermione didn't answer him, Ron got worried. The fire was out and there were footprints leaving their campsite. Ron decided to follow the footprints along the beach. _She probably just got up early and went for a walk._ Ron thought. But when the footprints led him up to the forest and they stopped, Ron got curious. "Now where do I go?" Ron thought out loud. He decided to head into the forest, hopefully to find some trace of Hermione.

"What do you want from me? Where are we going!" Hermione was very scared.

"We are taking you to the feast, my Queen."

"Queen? What FEAST?" Hermione was really confused. _Why do they keep calling me Queen?_

They came to an open area of land that looked somewhat like a campsite. I was full of Indians.

"What? Indians? What am I doing here?"

"Yes my Queen, we are Indians. Now please, take a seat, the fest is about to begin!"

Ron had been searching the forest for hours and he felt like he was never going to find her. All of a sudden, Ron broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry Hermione! I should have believed you! I still love you! I always have! Hermione where are you?" Ron sat down on the forest floor and continued to cry. As he sat there, he heard a scream.

"Hermione?" Ron jumped up and ran in the direction of the voice.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

As she had been sitting there with the Indians, they had killed a pig and took off its head to put on a stick.

"It is our sacrifice, my Queen! To you!" Hermione felt like she might be sick. _What kind of person wants to see a pig's head get cut off?_

Ron followed the voices until her saw an opening in the forest into some sort of a campsite for Indians.

"Hey! You! Let her go! Let her go this instant!" Ron called running into the campsite

"No! We will not! She is our Queen!" Said one of the Indians.

Hermione mouthed something to Ron, which looked something like _Ron help me!_

Ron ran over to where Hermione was sitting and then pointed at the pig.

"Hey! Isn't that from Lord of the Flies?" He asked

" Since when do you read muggle books Ron?"

"In grade school!"

"Ron, you're a wizard, you never went to grade school!"

Ron looked a little confused at that but said. "Oh yeah!" Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Shaking back to reality, Ron remembered what was going on.

"You let her go! She is not your Queen! She is Hermione!"

Men get him!" That same Indian instructed. Some other Indians started to come towards Ron.

"No! wait!" Hermione stopped them, "He is not evil! Don't hurt him!"

"Well if you say so, my Queen! We will just lock him up for now then!"

"But Hermione!" Ron pleaded

"Only if you apologize Ron! I never loved him!" Ron knew he had to apologize.

"Hermione! I'm sorry! I still love you! Don't let them take me!" Ron struggled to free himself. Hermione was startled at what she had just heard but knew that Ron wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Please don't lock him up! He is my friend! Let him go!"

Okay my Queen! He shall be our King then!" Ron groaned at the thought of possibly having to see another pigs head chopped off.

AN: Okay that is the end of the 6th chapter. What did you think? Is it too short? Anyways, I hope that you liked it! Please review! I like criticism so go ahead and tell me what I need to fix! Thanks!


	7. Apologies and hope

AN: Wow! MY second update in one day! I feel special haha! I hope you are enjoying this story! I love writing it and I love getting reviews! Every time I see that I have a new one I'm likedoes a dance Thank you for reading! And I am so sorry that my chapters are so short I just can't seem to make them longer! Any who, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I am so sick of writing these things! Clearly if you are not insane, you would know that I am not JKR and I did not create any of the main characters nor do I own the Harry Potter series!

(AN: This takes place a few days after Ron had become the King)

"Hermione, do you think they would let us have a couple of minutes alone? We should talk." Ron Whispered to Hermione while the Indians were dancing around them, "Besides, this is getting annoying" He pointed to the dancers.

"I dunno, ask them!"

"Okay I will. ATTENTION, INDIANS!" Ron shouted over the music. The music and dancing stopped and all the attention turned to Ron.

Please, do you mind if your Queen and I have some time alone to talk?"

"Anything for you my King! We will let you two go an talk but if you are gone too long, we will be worried and come looking for you!"

_That was easier than I expected!_ Ron thought. Hermione and Ron ran through the forest and to the beach to sit down. Once they had gotten comfortable, Ron spoke up.

"Hermione! I'm really sorry! I was a jerk at graduation! I should have trusted you better! And when you told me for the third time and I didn't listen, I was being stupid. Hermione, I am so sorry! I just hope it's not too later to apologize and to say, well, I love you! I always have! Hermione! I L-" He was interrupted by a kiss. Hermione pulled away after a few seconds and looked at Ron.

"Ron! I love you too! I accept your apology. I missed you so much!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. Ron hugged her back and she started to cry a little. This made Ron hug her even more.

"Hermione, I promise, I'll never leave you again!" Ron kept hugging Hermione until he spotted a rather straight stick half-buried in the sand.

"My wand!" Ron pulled out of their hug, once again ruining another one of their "Romantic Moments." Hermione ran over and saw that it was indeed Ron's wand. Ron waved it in an attempt to disapparate, only to find it didn't work.

"I don't understand why it won't work!" Ron shook his wand

"Honestly Ron! Don't you read? When Wizards and Witches are thought to be dead, their wands become unable to let their users apparate or disapparate. This is just for the safety of Wizards and Muggles"

"Oh, then what are we supposed to do?"

"Send sparks up with your wand, Ron! Surely someone will see the sparks and save us!"

Ron did just that. Red sparks went flying out of his wand and then he tucked it away in his pocket.

"Well that's that then. Shall we go back now?" Hermione nodded and the two headed back to the campsite, hand-in-hand, knowing that help was on they way.

AN: There! Yay! Chapter 7 is up! Finally! Only a couple more chapters left! Please review!


	8. Trouble

AN: Wow, This is my third update on this story today! I rock! dances I'm apparently not supposed to reply to reviews but I'll just say thanks to Ash Ellie, MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, Daisy.Duke01, and xAngelxofxMusicx for their reviews in the last couple of chapters. I don't know how to make these chapters any longer! I am trying! I promise!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN HARRPY POTTER! Clear:P

And now, for chapter 8!

"Well all we can do now is wait." Hermione said to Ron as they sat back down at the campsite. It was just after dinner and all of the Indians were heading to their beds. Hermione and Ron stayed behind, sitting by the campfire.

"Do you think anyone saw the signal I made?" Ron said, turning to Hermione

"I sure hope so! I'm getting tired of being called a Queen!" Hermione replied

"Coulda fooled me! They way you smiled when they served you!" Hermione blushed at that which made Ron smile.

"So Hermione, what _have_ you been doing all these years?" After an hour or two, Hermione had explained that she had been dating someone for a while, a muggle. He even proposed to her. "I just couldn't bring myself to say yes. As soon as he asked me, all I could see was you, with me. I just couldn't ever love him the way I love you! And that was when I realized that even after four years (AN at that point) that I still wanted to be with you and I could only ever love you!"

Ron wanted to say something right then, anything, but he couldn't think of anything right to say. He looked Hermione straight in the eyes. He knew he still loved her and he couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"I love you" Ron said, almost too quiet to hear. This made Hermione blush and her smile grew wider than he had ever seen it.

"I-I love you too, Ron!" Ron smiled and leaned in to kiss Hermione gently. As Ron pulled away, Hermione pulled him back in for more, making it deeper than before. They sat there, kissing in the moonlight in the middle of who-knows-where but they didn't care because they had each other. When they finally broke apart, Ron looked at Hermione, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her eyes.

"I missed you, Hermione Granger, I really did!"

"I missed you too Ron!" Hermione replied kissing him softly on the lips again. She sat in front of him, leaning on his chest. Ron wrapped his strong arms around her and they fell asleep by the warmth of the orange flames in the fire, under the starry sky.

Hermione woke with a start. _We're saved!_ She thought. Someone grabbed her arm rather harshly.

"Ow! Hey! Let me go!"

"I don't think so!" The was either still going or a new one had been made and in the fire light she could see about fifteen wizards in hooded cloaks, death eaters. Hermione looked around for Ron and saw that there were about 6 death eaters surrounding him. He had his wand out but Hermione didn't know how much longer he could keep them off him.

The Indians came out, wondering what all of the commotion was about. They wanted to help but were confused by the wands that the death eaters had. The Indians ran towards the death eaters. Hermione felt something heavy hit the back of her head and blacked out.

(AN: So that we don't miss out on the fighting, I am going to change it to Ron's POV. It will be right from when he woke up.)

Ron woke up, hearing voices in the darkness. Hermione was still sleeping so he let her lay there while he went to find out who was there. It was very dark, as the fire had long since gone out. Ron took out his want and said a spell to light the fire.

"Who's there?" Ron called out. There was no answer. Ron suddenly saw three cloaked figured walking straight towards him. They were here, the death eaters. _They must have received the signal I sent out!_ Ron kept his wand out ready for anything. He could see Hermione standing up from where she had been sleeping and wanted desperately to go over to her but he was now surrounded by about 6 death eaters and had no way to escape.

The Indians were now coming outside to see what the commotion was. They brought out all of the weapons they owned and started shooting bows& arrows and knives and anything heavy or sharp they could get their hands on. There seemed to be about 30 death eaters by then, all with wands shooting nasty spells every which-way. Ron managed to cast the body-bind spell on about a dozen of the death eaters. The Indians seemed to be out of weapons and one by one started to either fall down or go back inside.

After an hour of fighting, Ron was left with 10 death eaters surrounding him and two Indians. Just as Ron thought there was no hope, he heard about a dozen 'pop's and looked over to see 12 aurors standing ready with their wands out. Immediately the ten remaining death eaters were stunned. Ron looked around for Hermione and saw her unconscious on the cold ground. Ron ran over to her. She was still breathing, just knocked out. Ron sat down beside her.

Ron sat there while the other aurors made sure to take this whole memory out of the Indians' heads. When they were done, one of the aurors had summoned a port key.

"Considering you and Miss Granger are unable to apparate right now, we have supplied you with a port key. It will take you straight to St. Mungo's. Please go, now!"

Ron nodded and picked up Hermiones unconscious body. He held onto the port key and felt that odd pulling sensation in his navel as they we plunged into darkness. A minute later, Ron was standing in front of a secretary's desk in the waiting room. The nurse on duty seemed to be expecting them.

"Ahh! Mr. Weasley! Welcome back to the wizarding world! Now what has happened to Miss Granger?" Ron explained as much as he knew. The nurse nodded and led Ron who was still carrying Hermione into a hospital room with a bed.

"Miss Granger can stay in here. She seems to have just been knocked unconscious. There are only a couple of scrapes that we will need to clean. I am going to have to change her out of those clothes too!" The nurse said, half talking to herself. Ron looked at her expectantly as if he was supposed to do something. The nurse then realized that Ron was still standing there.

"Oh, my, Mr.Weasley, you must be exhausted. Please, take a bed here tonight! Let me check you over for any injuries too!" Ron agreed and settled into a hospital bed beside Hermione's. The nurse cleaned up a couple of his scrapes and closed his curtains so that he could get some rest. Ron drifted off to sleep, more comfortable than he had been in two weeks.

AN: takes a big looooong breath THERE! I Finished that chapter. I think it is long enough! What do you think? Haha. At first I wasn't going to do Ron's POV and just have it explained later but I thought this would be more fun! I hope you liked it! R&R! Wow! This is my third update in less than 24 hours! YAY! Go me! does a dance


	9. Back Home

**I feel so unloved! I didn't get ANY reviews for the last chaptercries and I worked soooo hard on that one! That's my favorite chapter so far! Man! cries again sighs Oh well, I will write anyways because I can…so here goes…**

Disclaimer: You know by now that I own nothing…blah blah blah…

The next morning Ron woke up to see Harry and all of the Weasley family sitting in the room waiting for either Ron or Hermione to wake up. As soon as Ron had opened his eyes Mrs. Weasley ran over to him and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you're safe Ron! We all thought you had died when you didn't return home!" Ron smiled to see the faces of everyone he knew and loved staring back at him. It was a comforting feeling. He glanced over to Hermione's bed and realized that she was still not awake.

"She'll be fine, Ron. Just got knocked out by a spell. She should wake up soon." Harry reassured him. Ron nodded and looked back at everyone. Ginny looked like she was about to cry and all of a sudden ran over to him and wrapped him in a hugged not unlike their mother's.

"Ron I'm so glad you are OK!"

"Don't worry Gin, I'm fine now."

Just then Hermione wiggled in her sleep and everyone looked over, she had just opened her eyes. Ron got up and ran over to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione!" Hermione winced at the volume of Ron's voice and everyone laughed. Mrs. Weasley was the next to go over. She gave her a hug.

"Well, Hermione, we haven't seen you in a while. I supposed we shall be seeing more of you now? I'm glad you're okay!" Soon everyone was going over to Hermione and hugging her and welcoming back.

"I knew you two would get back together!" Ginny said excitedly. Ron blushed.

"You know it's true mate!" Harry said patting Ron on the back.

Ron had just realized that he didn't know what had happened to the death eaters last night because he had come here to sleep. He looked up from Hermione's bed, which he was now sitting on, "What happened to those death eaters last night?"

Harry started to explain it all.

"Well when you left, the death eaters' hoods were pulled down to see who they were. Turns out that the first two they pulled down were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Never were too bright those too." Harry laughed to himself and continued, "There were ones by the names of Brian Wheatley, Sarah McDonald, Jennifer Black, Raymond Smith, Candace Smith, Spencer Hintly, Maxwell Blunders, Michael Blunders, Alisha Brinkley and last but not least, Draco Malfoy." Ron cringed at the thought that he could have been the one to kill them.

"So what happened to them all?" Hermione asked intently.

"They are all in Azkaban now, hopefully for good this time!" Harry told her.

"And what about the Indians? What happened to them? They're alright, aren't they?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"Don't worry they're fine too." Harry told her. She seemed relieved at that. "They have had their memories altered a bit so they don't remember the magic part, they just remember that they were fighting some regular people." Hermione nodded to show she understood everything that had to be done.

Before anyone had a chance to speak again, Mrs. Weasley

Spoke, "Well, come on now! We must leave these to so they can rest!" Everyone groaned, reminding Ron of when they were in Hogwarts and Mme. Pomfrey would shoe them out of the hospital wing.

Okay…I think I only have one chapter left after this… sorta just to wrap everything up. Please, please SOMEONE give me a review! I feel like I am talking to myself! cries


	10. Questions

I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken like 4 months to get out and I have probably lost a lot of readers but I have been really busy with school and dance and choir and band and homework, I've also been sick and I'm just recovering from mono and strep throat and sinus infections… blah, I've just had a lot of stuff going on. I hope you still like the story though! 3

(this chapter is the last chapter and it takes place about 4 months later)

Hermione opened her eyes to a beautiful September morning. Ron was still asleep beside her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek to wake him up. "Wake up sleepy." She whispered in his ear. Ron opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "Not yet!" He paused for a moment, seeming to remember something. "Happy birthday Hermione!" For a moment Hermione was confused as to why he said it. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot my own birthday!" Ron laughed when she said that and got out of bed to get dressed.

When the two were completely ready, they apparated to the Burrow to find out that everyone was already there. All the Weasleys and Harry screamed "Happy Birthday" at Hermione as she appeared in the kitchen.

The Day was filled with lots of stories, presents, and food. Hermione had an awesome time. Just as everyone was starting on the cake, Ron shushed the entire crowd. '_Is he- no- but…Oh my…' _H Hermione was thinking to herself. Ron got down on one knee. _'O-M-G… I think he **is**!"_ Ron began to speak,

"Hermione, I have known you since I was 11 years old. And somehow, in my mind, I knew even then that I would spend the rest of my life with you." Ron was shaking, he was really nervous. "We have fought and argued but each time we manage to work things out. We were lucky that we found each other again and fixed our relationship. I love you so much Hermione. Will you Marry me?"

The entire crowd of Weasleys (and Harry) turned their heads toward Hermione waiting for her answer. Hermione was so shocked and happy that she couldn't even squeak a simple "yes." She took a deep breath and answered him. "Well of course I will!" Hermione jumped up and gave Ron a huge hug followed by the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced.

"I love you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione had forgotten that everyone was still standing there and looked up but they didn't seem to mind because they were all cheering. There were even a few fireworks flying around, most likely from the twins.

The End

And there you have it, the last chapter. I have a question though. Would you like me to make a sequel about their wedding… I might even if you say I shouldn't though because I can  lol but it would be nice to know what you think! Thanks! Bye!


End file.
